A Beautiful Poison
by Unknown Destination
Summary: Winnie kept the water,warning everyone not to drink it for it was poison.Now her granddaughter is suicidal and drinks it.Instead of ending her life however,she extends it infinately,and new friends,foes,love and pain awaits the immortal Anna Creston.
1. Prologue

_Eight years later_

"GOD DAMMIT JOHN! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

"OH STOP YOUR WHINING YOU BITCH!"

"YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

Andrea turned up the volume on her iPod so as to drown out the curses and accusations flying across the living room downstairs. Avril Lavigne blasted out of the pink headphones, so loud her ears were ringing and her head pounding, yet she could still here her parents fighting about her father's latest escapade.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN WAIT UNTIL WE WERE DIVORCED TO GO FIND SOME WHORE TO HAVE FUN WITH!"

"YOU SHOULD TALK YOU SLUTTY LITTLE-"

'Runaway' was playing, and she completely focused her mind on the lyrics, Avril's voice, and the electric guitar in the background.

"_I just want to scream and loose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go,_

_Forget about everything and run away!"_

Andrea tried pounding her foot on the headboard to completely eliminate the screaming. Didn't work. She tried humming along with the music blaring in her ears. Still didn't work.

"_I just wanna fall and loose myself,_

_Life is so hard it hurts like hell,_

_Forget about everything and run away!"_

She began singing along with the words- loudly. Not caring at all if she was off key, she sang her heart out, just to drown out the screaming; the yelling; the swearing; the fighting. She began moving wildly with the music, dancing, jumping and shaking out her frizzy brown hair, just to forget everything.

"Forget about everything and run awaaaaaaay!"

At the end of the song, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She laughed breathlessly at herself- normally she wasn't so crazy. Her little trick had worked, however. The fighting was over. Most likely, her father had stormed out the door, and had gone back to their old house.

She looked at herself in the antique mirror. Her hair was a mess- it was like she had stuck her finger in a socket! This wasn't uncommon though. She had gotten her extremely frizzy hair from her mother, just like almost everything else. Her straight nose, her almost black eyes, her olive skin, her "big bones" (at least that's what her mother said it was; Andrea called it extra fat); her tall figure- it was all given to her by her mother, who received it from _her_ mother.

Andrea's exuberant mood dropped. Grandma Winnie was her favorite person in the world. She was feisty, exciting, interesting, yet understanding and loving. Grandma Winnie was a kindred spirit, and as she often said, hers and Andrea's souls "were a perfect match."

Because Andrea preferred books to people, she knew very few people at Tree Gap High School, and had even fewer friends. She knew it was sad to say that a junior girl's best friend was her elderly grandmother, but she didn't care. She and Grandma Winnie understood each other, and they could read each other's minds perfectly. Every action, every word, every movement; Andrea interpret it and tell what it meant. They were best friends, plain and simple. Until one year ago.

It was so sudden that Andrea was still left in a daze. Grandma Winnie was fine that Saturday morning. She died two Sunday's later. Pneumonia was dangerous disease. Andrea saw it's effects first hand.

"_A loving wife and mother_" was all it said on her tombstone, besides her name, year of birth and death. It didn't mention "_loving Grandmother_" or "_best friend_", but that was okay. They knew, Andrea and her best friend, and that was all that mattered.

After Winifred Foster's death, everything went downhill for Andrea Winifred Creston. Her mother, Mae Creston, depressed and angry at the loss of _her _mother, threw herself into work. Her father, John Creston, decided that since his wife ignored him, he would find pleasure in _other _women. Which pushed Mae to do the same with other men. It was a cycle of who could hurt the other more, and still continued to this day, a week before the divorce would be finalized.

Andrea was caught up in the middle of World War 3. She was used as a shield; an excuse; a scapegoat; a pawn for the two opposing forces. She wasn't even their daughter anymore- just something that could be used to defeat the enemy. It was especially hard being an only child back then. She had no one to rely on then.

Andrea sighed when she heard a car driving out of the driveway. Her mother had left and forgotten she was there. Typical. Of course, it was easy to do in such a large house.

Ever since the day Mae and John had begun to talk- or scream- of divorce, Andrea and her mother had lived in the late Winifred Foster's old house. It was massive, with about a dozen bedrooms, but Andrea decided to sleep in her grandmother's old bedroom, just so she could reminisce about the moments she and her Grandmother shared. The dress up games; the treasure hunts; the long talks; the laughs; the promises; the-.

Suddenly, Andrea sat up on her bed, the mattress squeaking slightly.

_The vial._

She remembered that day, when she was just seven, and she discovered the vial filled with water from their spring; the "poison". It was… where? Oh right! In the music box!

She quickly crossed over to the corner of the room, where her grandmother's belongings were stashed. Yup, there was the beautiful music box, dusty and antique- looking. Even so, the collection of gems embedded in it's surface shone brilliantly, and were just as beautiful as she remembered.

_And there was the vial._

Coated heavily with dust, it looked like something you'd find in an old cellar. It didn't fit with the jewelry box- it was so filthy and plain, unlike the silver music box. Still, it was almost captivating, with it's mysterious origin.

"_You must never, never drink this water. It's a poison. A curse!"_

Andrea remembered her grandmother's words, and began thinking dangerous, yet familiar thoughts.

_What if I could make the world just go away?_

To have no more pain, no more suffering. To never have to listen to her parents again. To never endure another heartache. To never again feel loneliness or exclusion. To never feel like a forgotten plaything in the corner of a room. To be… free.

The idea seemed more and more appealing every second. All it would take is one tiny sip… and she could just gently slip away into a peaceful, permanent sleep. It would be a good way to die- she wouldn't feel any pain.

"JOHN! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"OH SHUT UP! I FORGOT MY WALLET!"

"JUST LIKE YOU "FORGOT" YOUR FAMILY, HUH! I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU PAID CHILD SUPPORT!"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT PAYING NO MONEY!"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY FOR A KID ON MY OWN?"

Andrea had heard enough. She quickly slammed the door and shoved the glass bottle into her pocket.

They didn't care about her. No one did anymore.

Her mind was made up. She'd do it.


	2. Eight Years Later

**A big thanks to SweetiePye2332, Danniella Sandford, and huffle-bibin for reviewing!**

**Warning- swearing and suicide references!!**

_Eight years later_

"GOD DAMMIT JOHN! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

"OH STOP YOUR WHINING YOU BITCH!"

"YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

Andrea turned up the volume on her iPod so as to drown out the curses and accusations flying across the living room downstairs. Avril Lavigne blasted out of the pink headphones, so loud her ears were ringing and her head pounding, yet she could still here her parents fighting about her father's latest escapade.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN WAIT UNTIL WE WERE DIVORCED TO GO FIND SOME WHORE TO HAVE FUN WITH!"

"YOU SHOULD TALK YOU SLUTTY LITTLE-"

'Runaway' was playing, and she completely focused her mind on the lyrics, Avril's voice, and the electric guitar in the background.

"_I just want to scream and loose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go,_

_Forget about everything and run away!"_

Andrea tried pounding her foot on the headboard to completely eliminate the screaming. Didn't work. She tried humming along with the music blaring in her ears. Still didn't work.

"_I just wanna fall and loose myself,_

_Life is so hard it hurts like hell,_

_Forget about everything and run away!"_

She began singing along with the words- loudly. Not caring at all if she was off key, she sang her heart out, just to drown out the screaming; the yelling; the swearing; the fighting. She began moving wildly with the music, dancing, jumping and shaking out her frizzy brown hair, just to forget everything.

"Forget about everything and run awaaaaaaay!"

At the end of the song, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She laughed breathlessly at herself- normally she wasn't so crazy. Her little trick had worked, however. The fighting was over. Most likely, her father had stormed out the door, and had gone back to their old house.

She looked at herself in the antique mirror. Her hair was a mess- it was like she had stuck her finger in a socket! This wasn't uncommon though. She had gotten her extremely frizzy hair from her mother, just like almost everything else. Her straight nose, her almost black eyes, her olive skin, her "big bones" (at least that's what her mother said it was; Andrea called it extra fat); her tall figure- it was all given to her by her mother, who received it from _her_ mother.

Andrea's exuberant mood dropped. Grandma Winnie was her favorite person in the world. She was feisty, exciting, interesting, yet understanding and loving. Grandma Winnie was a kindred spirit, and as she often said, hers and Andrea's souls "were a perfect match."

Because Andrea preferred books to people, she knew very few people at Tree Gap High School, and had even fewer friends. She knew it was sad to say that a junior girl's best friend was her elderly grandmother, but she didn't care. She and Grandma Winnie understood each other, and they could read each other's minds perfectly. Every action, every word, every movement; Andrea interpret it and tell what it meant. They were best friends, plain and simple. Until one year ago.

It was so sudden that Andrea was still left in a daze. Grandma Winnie was fine that Saturday morning. She died two Sunday's later. Pneumonia was dangerous disease. Andrea saw it's effects first hand.

"_A loving wife and mother_" was all it said on her tombstone, besides her name, year of birth and death. It didn't mention "_loving Grandmother_" or "_best friend_", but that was okay. They knew, Andrea and her best friend, and that was all that mattered.

After Winifred Foster's death, everything went downhill for Andrea Winifred Creston. Her mother, Mae Creston, depressed and angry at the loss of _her _mother, threw herself into work. Her father, John Creston, decided that since his wife ignored him, he would find pleasure in _other _women. Which pushed Mae to do the same with other men. It was a cycle of who could hurt the other more, and still continued to this day, a week before the divorce would be finalized.

Andrea was caught up in the middle of World War 3. She was used as a shield; an excuse; a scapegoat; a pawn for the two opposing forces. She wasn't even their daughter anymore- just something that could be used to defeat the enemy. It was especially hard being an only child back then. She had no one to rely on then.

Andrea sighed when she heard a car driving out of the driveway. Her mother had left and forgotten she was there. Typical. Of course, it was easy to do in such a large house.

Ever since the day Mae and John had begun to talk- or scream- of divorce, Andrea and her mother had lived in the late Winifred Foster's old house. It was massive, with about a dozen bedrooms, but Andrea decided to sleep in her grandmother's old bedroom, just so she could reminisce about the moments she and her Grandmother shared. The dress up games; the treasure hunts; the long talks; the laughs; the promises; the-.

Suddenly, Andrea sat up on her bed, the mattress squeaking slightly.

_The vial._

She remembered that day, when she was just seven, and she discovered the vial filled with water from their spring; the "poison". It was… where? Oh right! In the music box!

She quickly crossed over to the corner of the room, where her grandmother's belongings were stashed. Yup, there was the beautiful music box, dusty and antique- looking. Even so, the collection of gems embedded in it's surface shone brilliantly, and were just as beautiful as she remembered.

_And there was the vial._

Coated heavily with dust, it looked like something you'd find in an old cellar. It didn't fit with the jewelry box- it was so filthy and plain, unlike the silver music box. Still, it was almost captivating, with it's mysterious origin.

"_You must never, never drink this water. It's a poison. A curse!"_

Andrea remembered her grandmother's words, and began thinking dangerous, yet familiar thoughts.

_What if I could make the world just go away?_

To have no more pain, no more suffering. To never have to listen to her parents again. To never endure another heartache. To never again feel loneliness or exclusion. To never feel like a forgotten plaything in the corner of a room. To be… free.

The idea seemed more and more appealing every second. All it would take is one tiny sip… and she could just gently slip away into a peaceful, permanent sleep. It would be a good way to die- she wouldn't feel any pain.

"JOHN! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"OH SHUT UP! I FORGOT MY WALLET!"

"JUST LIKE YOU "FORGOT" YOUR FAMILY, HUH! I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU PAID CHILD SUPPORT!"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT PAYING NO MONEY!"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY FOR A KID ON MY OWN?"

Andrea had heard enough. She quickly slammed the door and shoved the glass bottle into her pocket.

They didn't care about her. No one did anymore.

Her mind was made up. She'd do it.

**I hope you like it! Now I'm waiting for 4 reviews!**


	3. Suicide Battle

**Well, my life has been a complete wreck in the past months. I have not had a single second to think about fanfiction at all, and to my fans I am extremely sorry. However I am on the mend, and should bE posting more and more updates soon. This is just a little thing to show that I'm still alive! And yes, all stories will be updated eventually- except "You'll be the Death of Me". I have lost all inspiration for that (I now HATE Bella Swan with a bloody passion, and Edward bores me to tears) so that story will probably go up for adoption eventually. Sorry to all the fans- it's just not one that I can keep up!**

* * *

She was under their special tree. The shade was relaxing in contrast to the boiling sun she had just escaped. The trees branches were still, as their was not a breath of wind. Sweat drenched her hair and skin, and her clothes clung to her body tightly. She panted, waiting for her racing heart to slow down, which was caused by running through the forest, and by fear.

_My life is going to end._

Now, no matter how wonderful the thought of eternal rest was, there was the other half of her mind telling her to run home NOW and forget about this. Her mind was a state of utter chaos.

_Do it._

Don't do it.

_Drink it._

Throw it away.

_End it._

Endure.

_Do it._

Don't.

It was like the angel and the devil talking to her. Each one luring her to one decision. Only, she couldn't tell who was the angel, and who was the devil. There really was no right or wrong. It was simply a matter of deciding who to give into.

_Give in. Drink every drop. Embrace death. It's the only way to freedom. Otherwise you're trapped. Trapped in this world. Trapped between your feuding parents who don't give a damn about you. Trapped in this misery. Trapped… trapped… trapped…_

Don't. It's a sin. Do the right thing. Your parents will change . Your life will change. Things will get better. You'll be happy again. Life will return to normal. You'll see better days. You'll find nothing in that bottle. Only emptiness. Emptiness… emptiness… emptiness…

The voices… they were becoming louder and clearer. Each one building, swelling, trying to persuade her, to outdo the other. They were racing through her head, fighting to take over her mind, threatening to take over her sanity.

_Trapped…_

Emptiness…

_Trapped…_

Emptiness…

_Do it…_

Don't…

With her mind fully focused on the forces swirling around inside her mind, Andrea had no concept of time. She couldn't tell how long she sat there, listening to the debate taking place inside of her, trying to find the right course of action.

Think of your grandmother… they said in unison.

All of a sudden her mind froze.

Grandma…

_Yes… you could see her again. You'd be with her. You'd be truly happy again. You'd live with her for eternity…_

No… she wouldn't want you to do it. She would want you to live. You promised her you'd never drink it. You promised…

_She promised she would never leave you…_

That did it.

That was what pushed her over the edge. Devil or angel; it didn't matter. That voice had won her over.

As if she was being controlled, she mechanically popped the cork top off of the small vial. Slowly, ever so slowly, she brought the cool glass to her chapped lips.

Taking one long, shaky breath, and knowing it would most likely be her last, she dipped the glass back and let it's clear contents slip between her parted lips. The substance tasted like water, but with a slightly sweeter, more potent taste. She could have sworn that it tasted like power- raw, natural power.

She felt nothing at first. In fact, for a while, she thought that maybe nothing would even happen. Then, she began to feel tingles running up her spine, and goose-bumps covering her flesh. It was like a pins and needles feeling all over her body, only not as strong, and almost… pleasant.

A cold chill wrapped itself around her, and she knew it wasn't due to the weather. Her breath became slightly erratic and shaky, though not intensely so. Her vision became slightly foggy, and her mind clouded.

As quickly as the frightening feeling came, it left, leaving her panting and afraid.

_Well, it's obvious I'm still alive, _Andrea thought as she got back up on her feet. _Well, what should I do now?_

It's an odd feeling, knowing that you're going to die at any moment. Unsettling, of course, but oddly enough, it made Andrea feel powerful. She could do anything now, and it wouldn't matter- her life would end before she would have to face the consequences of her actions.

_I might as well stay out here, _she thought. _No need to burden anyone with my soon- to- be- dead body._

_* * * * * _

_Hours later, and I'm still alive._

Andrea sighed. She was hungry, miserable, and depressed.

She was sitting high up in her Grandmother's tree, grabbing off some of the broad green leaves and tearing them into tiny pieces. Not the most productive of ways to spend her time, but she really didn't care.

_The saddest part is, my parents don't even realize I'm gone, _she thought moodily. Of course, this was only expected. Andrea's mother work worked day shifts, and added on night shifts whenever she could. Sometimes she would just stay at the motel that was close to the office, just so she didn't have to drive an hour to get back home. Her work was her life line- it hurt to be away from it.

_Maybe the drink's been weakened- after all, it's over a decade old…_

Damn. All this time, and all she'd done is drink something about two molecules away from water. Damn.

Her stomach then rumbled- loudly. Realizing that starvation was _not _the way she wanted to go, she decided drag herself back home and order some pizza. Mmm, pizza… okay, she was REALLY hungry.

Grabbing the branch above her, she pulled herself up.

_SNAP_.

She suddenly found herself hurling down to the earth ten feet below. She didn't even have time to scream- she simply gasped in shock, realizing that she really was going to die now.

A _THUD_ sounded, she saw stars, and then Andrea drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Guradian Angel

**Wow- that's my quickest update yet! Whoo hoo!**

* * *

**Beep. **

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep. **

_This is getting annoying._

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

Okay, Really annoying.

**Beep.**

_All right. Time to open my eyes and destroy whatever the hell is making that sound._

As soon as Andrea opened her eyes however, bright light burned her retinas and she immediately had to shut them again. Her head was pounding and her neck hurt immensely.

"Ms. Creston? Can you hear me?"

Refusing to open her eyes, Andrea simply moved her head towards the voice and mumbled a barely audible "Mmm hmm."

"Wonderful. Now, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

What, was she in a police station? Did Mom or Dad commit some heinous crime? Did _she _do something?

Oh God, did they know about the suicide? Was she in some rehab center or counselors office? Did her mom send her to a psycho ward?

Too curious (and scared), Andrea finally opened her eyes, trying to ignore the pain that all the light was causing. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was in a white room, on a not- to- comfortable bed, hooked up to some machines, one of which was causing the horrible beeping…

Oh crap. A hospital room.

Okay, so psycho ward was not quite out of the picture. What happened after she drank the water again?

Oh yeah. She fell.

_And I'm still alive_.

Okay, so the poison wasn't so poisonous after all. Crap.

_Well, I just spent about two hours being all moody and depressed about my supposedly "imminent" death. Lovely. Now I'll be in a mental hospital for the rest of my life._

Sighing, Andy turned towards the male doctor next to her. "Alright," she said softly.

The man pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He was carrying a clipboard with a stack of papers, as well as a bottle of pills.

"Your mother just left a few minutes ago by the way. She waited by your bed until we told her that you'd be just fine. Apparently she had a meeting."

Andy didn't know whether to smile or frown. Mae _did _come to see her, but she didn't even wait until Andrea woke up.

"So Andrea-"

"Andy," Andrea replied automatically.

"Andy," he tried again, "A young man found you in Tree Gap Forest. Now, I don't know what he was doing on your Grandmother's property, but that's not the point. Apparently, you had fallen out of a large tree, and when he brought you here, your neck was completely broken," he sighted, shaking his head. "We honestly don't know how you're alive right now. The break should have killed you, or at least paralyzed you entirely. But when we went to operate, your neck was fine." He looked at Andrea, studying her, as if she were an unknown species.

"You're incredibly lucky. I hope you know that."

* * *

Andrea had a guardian angel. There was no other explanation. Someone was out there was desperate to make sure she lived. Either that or some devil wanted her to live hell on earth for the rest of eternity. Of course, she wanted to remain positive.

After the doctor had given Andrea some pain medication, she called her mother who came to pick her up from work. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were red and puffy, and Andrea had to assume that she had been crying. That was why when she got out of the car, she wrapped her arms around her mother, who pulled her in for a quick, strong hug, before prohibiting her form ever going to the forest alone again. Not in the mood to argue, Andrea just went up to her room to think.

If she did have a guardian angel, however, it would have to be Grandma Winnie. Who else would it be? She really wasn't close to anyone else who had died in her lifetime. Well, except for Mugsy, her adorable cocker spaniel who died when she was fourteen. She had cried so hard over Mugsy, but Grandma Winnie stood by her the whole time, holding her hand. She had made the death of Andrea's beloved pet easier to bear.

It had to be Grandma Winnie, making sure she was alright. Grandma Winnie had promised her granddaughter that no matter what happened, Andrea would always have her Grandma to protect her, to love her.

This was Grandma Winnie keeping her promise. She was here.

For the first in a long time, Andrea felt completely loved. She broke down and cried, smiling up at the heavens.

* * *

Andrea decided to ignore her mother's rules. As soon as Mae Creston left for work, Andrea slipped out the back door and headed to her tree. She needed to find that vial. It was her grandmother's after all.

Finally, she reached it. Getting down on her hands and knees, she padded the ground, feeling around for that small, glass bottle.

Ten minutes later and she was still searching, refusing to give up until she found her grandmother's possession. However, she had no luck. She could not locate the glass bottle.

Sighing sadly, she brushed the dirt and leaves off her jeans as she went to sit over by the now covered spring. Yes, the spring was completely covered by a large, gray stone- her grandmother's tombstone.

Winifred Foster was not really buried here though it was her wish. Mae Creston, however, had buried her beside Grandfather, and simply had another headstone made to be placed exactly where her mother had wanted. Andrea had argued with her mother about this for weeks after Winnie's burial, but Mae had turned a deaf ear.

Andrea's hand traced over the familiar words. "_Loving wife and mother_." It was extremely brief- both Mae and Andrea could have had a whole novel written on that stone- but their finances would not permit anything more. However, they were able to plant lush flowers all around the stone. Red tulips, yellow daffodils, and fragrant irises, as well as many other plants, artfully decorated the ground. Mae and Andrea made sure to take good care of the blossoms, tending to them devotedly.

A sudden chill swept over Andrea, and she whipped her head around nervously. She began to feel like she wasn't alone, that she was being watched. And it certainly wasn't her guardian angel.

Becoming very nervous and jumpy, Andrea finally decided to vacate her spot by the tree and return home. She began walking very fast, and when she her a twig snapping, she took off sprinting, too frightened to turn around.

If she had, she would have seen two sets of eyes, looking at her in shock.

**Reviews are like hot chocolate, a good book, a warm fire and a fuzzy blanket on a cold night. In other words, I LOVE THEM! **


	5. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize for my long absence from Fanfiction. I have many reviewers asking for updates, and I apologize for keeping them waiting. Five months ago, my life took a sharp turn, and I have been dealing with the consequences since. These events have changed the person I am, though I'm not exactly sure to what extent. I know have reached stable ground, and though my life will not be the same, I can begin to live it. I'm giving myself a new beginning.

Fanfiction will also be a part of this ordeal, as it has had a great impact on my life. I apologize to my readers, but "You'll be the Death of Me" will be put up for adoption. I have no more inspiration or motivation toward this story, so I figure that another author would be better suited for it. If you would like to take on this story, please contact me. You can continue where I left off (please give me credit for what I wrote) or you can change what I have so far and then continue. I will provide you with the original documents if need be.

Also, you may have noticed my user name has changed to "Unknown Destination." In honor of a new beginning, I believed a new name would be a good way to begin. I honestly don't know where my life is headed, but for now, I think I'll just enjoy the ride.

Finally, some of my stories will be undergoing some serious work. I have greatly progressed as an author since I first started writing fanfics years ago, so some of my works are not exactly up to my current standards. This does not mean I won't update anything, it will simply mean I may be re-uploading previous chapters, then continuing on.

Thank you very much for your understanding (and for some very beautiful reviews!) I will try to be consistent from now on when it comes to my stories, but please be patient with me.

Sincerely, _Unknown Destination_

PS- the prologue of "A Beautiful Poison" has been revised, and I quite like this version a lot better.


End file.
